


"i saw a light through the trees"

by toastedplumm



Series: oc stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Gen, i just want to share my stories and not use wattpad because wattpad sucks, no romance this time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedplumm/pseuds/toastedplumm
Summary: Detective Alex Williamson is sent out into the woods to investigate mysterious lights and the disappearances of hunters.
Series: oc stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053641





	"i saw a light through the trees"

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: gun use, police, weird monster

[AUDIO RECORDED OCTOBER 30, 1999, 21:45.]

I’m not sure how long I’ve been here. I’ve been keeping track of what time it is using my watch, but I’m not sure what time it was when I got out here. I’m recording this with my tape recorder that I’d usually use to collect auditory evidence for a case. I have quite a bit of tape in my bag. I can’t get my stupid radio to work out here. The connection is spotty. My partner is out here somewhere, and I’m praying that whatever we’re chasing hasn’t gotten to him. Cornelius, if you’re out there, try to make it home safe. Don’t come looking for me. Please.  
I guess I should tell who I am, in case anyone finds me, dead or alive, and these recordings out here in the woods. I am Detective Alexander Williamson of the Oregon State Police. I was working on a case that brought me out here in the woods. I lost my partner, Cornelius Harvey, so I’m all alone in the woods here. Cornelius tried to find a way out of these woods, but he went off alone. I pray that he finds the way out of here. He’s got a wife and kids, and I don’t. I have my dog, and she’s staying at my moms’ house while I work.  
You may be wondering, “oh Alex, how did you get yourself into such a pickle?”  
You’re right in wondering that. I was put on investigating an event that took place in the forest a few days ago. Hunters were reporting strange incidents of lights in the trees and high pitched squeaking that was scaring away all the deer. A group of hunters went out, but only 2 of the 5 men came back. I was investigating, but I got incredibly lost. I definitely believe that there’s something going on here. I keep seeing flashing lights, but I think it could be other hunters out here. I’m wearing reflective gear and clutching a flashlight, so I think I should be good for at least a while. If my light dies, I have a backup. If that one dies, I’m screwed. I’m praying I get outta here before that happens.  
I’m going to keep walking. I’ll keep this updated if I find anything.

[END AUDIO RECORDING.]

[AUDIO RECORDED OCTOBER 31, 1999, 00:28.]

I found the lights. I was stopping under a tree to rest for a moment, but I heard the squeaking. I looked up and saw the lights. I’d say my original reaction to the lights and noise, but there could be children listening to this recording. I’m going to go with “what the heck was that?” for a reaction. I looked up and saw the source. A large, birdlike creature with four glowing eyes. It looks like an owl, but it’s roughly the height of my partner, who is around 5-foot-10. I realize now that it wasn’t just squeaking. It was warning me to go away. I now see the remains of hunting gear on the ground. I want to grab one of the larger guns, but I can’t get too close to the tree. I’m running away from it to try and formulate a plan, but it looks like I’m surrounded. I have my gun from my belt loaded and ready to fire.

[Gunshot.]  
[Gunshot.]  
[Gunshot.]  
[Crash.]

Oh boy. I took one of them out. I think it was the largest one, too. It hit the ground with a large crash. I’m shining my flashlight on it. It’s not bleeding. It was turning a dark gray. I see now that the original color of this… thing was a light green, almost the color of the leaves on the tree it was perched in. It must’ve been so scared of the hunters and I, so it defended itself. I feel terrible for killing it, but I had to, right? It was self-defense. I’m going to try to pick it up and give it a proper sendoff.

[END AUDIO RECORDING.]

Alex scratched his head as he looked down at the monster he’d just taken out. The other ones of its kind had disappeared as the largest hit the ground in front of him. He put his warm gun away and tried to scoop the thing up. It was incredibly heavy, almost like a stone. He decided to leave it alone for now, but he remembered landmarks so that he could go back and find it.  
As he left the body, he heard a flapping noise.

[AUDIO RECORDED OCTOBER 31, 1999, 00:49.]

I wanted to try to pick it up, as I mentioned before. It was super heavy, almost as if it turned to stone. I couldn’t pick it up, so I left it there. I covered it in some branches and things, but for the most part, it’s just- well- there. I hear the flapping of some larger birds, but I think that they’re happy that the threat is gone.  
Jeez! One of the birds swooped down to try and hit me. Alright, I get it! I’ll get out of your territory! I’m trying! I see light overhead. I’m praying it’s just a streetlight or something and not one of those… things. 

[Crunch.]

Something just hit me. It knocked me flat on my stomach, and I bashed my face against the ground. I’m getting up and running forward. I’m not going to record my heavy breathing and crunching of leaves.

[END AUDIO RECORDING.]

Alex ran as fast as he could. He had a terrible feeling that he was just going deeper and deeper in the forest, away from his car. He couldn’t turn around. Whatever was chasing him was approaching quickly, and he didn’t want to waste bullets by trying to shoot at it. He started to climb one of the thicker trees to get a better view of where he was. Sure enough, as he poked his head out of the branches of the tree, the large beast from before swiped at his head with one of its claws. He ducked after getting his bearings and pulled his gun from its holster once more, firing a few rounds at the creature. The creature hit the ground with a loud thud. Alex had to make sure it was dead before he moved on, so he fired at it once more. It hadn’t turned to stone this time. He grabbed it by the wing and pulled it in the opposite direction from where he’d been going. Now walking in the correct direction, he ran with the thing’s wing firmly grasped in his hand.  
“Alex! My god, what happened?” A voice called. The voice was of Alex’s partner, Cornelius Harvey.  
“Cornelius! I found the source of the lights!” Alex called back triumphantly, holding the wing above his head to the best of his ability. “Help me get it in the car. I can’t just leave this thing in the woods.”  
With a nod, Cornelius helped Alex heft the large creature into the back of the car.  
“Let’s go talk to the captain and go home. It’s super late. Or is it early?” Alex yawned.  
“All I know is that I’m going to drive.” Cornelius took the keys to the car from Alex. “I’m going to take you to the hospital to get those scratches checked out. Does anything feel broken?”  
“I think that if anything’s broken, it’s my nose,” Alex said, gently touching his face.  
“Alright, be sure to tell the doctors that when we get to the hospital.” Cornelius pulled out of the vehicle turnout that Alex had parked in and started to drive. Upon arriving at the hospital, he made sure Alex was safe before leaving. He would’ve stayed, but there were more important things to be done. He needed to bury the beast, the large, winged, four-eyed creature that had nearly killed his best friend.


End file.
